Chau viva
by Olotie
Summary: Nice était une petite ville comparée à Paris ou à son frère Marseille. Plaisante de par son climat et son cadre, cosmopolite, fière et arrogante mais aussi tellement généreuse, qui aurait pu croire qu'elle possédait une telle histoire?
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous!

Voici une nouvelle fiction (que j'espère finir) assez longue sur la ville de Nice, où j'essayerai de retranscrire précisément ce que j'ai appris sur son passé, dans les livres ou d'une partie de ma famille.

L'histoire s'organisera entre le récit écrit "directement" par Fortuna et d'autres parties décrites du point de vue d'autre personnages, relatant aussi un bout de leurs histoires. Les pensées de notre protagoniste seront en italique et les autres en caractères normaux. Si jamais vous repérez des erreurs dans les prochains chapitres, que vous voulez commenter ce pauvre petit amas de mots, ne vous gênez pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Je m'appelle Fortuna Lanteri, de mon nom actuel, et je représente l'actuelle ville de Nice. Je porte, j'ai porté, d'autres noms au cours de mon histoire: Nikaïa, Nicaea, Nissa, Nizza... Ils sont somme toute assez ressemblants. Je n'ai pas non plus tellement changé. Ou peut-être que si, justement._

 _L'avantage de naître représentant, c'est que l'on ne peut pas "mourir" tant que des personnes croient en nous, tant qu'ils se définissent comme appartenant à notre territoire, à notre culture. Certains le voient aussi comme un inconvénient, pour plusieurs raisons._

 _Un représentant ne peut pas s'attacher à un mortel, ou alors il lui faut comprendre qu'il s'éteindra un jour. De même, il ne doit, ou ne devait pas, dans la mesure du possible, s'attacher à l'un de ses semblables. Avec les alliances que nous formons maintenant, en Europe ou avec d'autres pays, cette règle ne doit plus se suivre à la lettre, d'un certain point de vue. Autrefois, les alliances se brisaient aussi facilement que l'on peut briser un mariage aujourd'hui, et, comme nous sommes soumis au bon vouloir de notre peuple, nous pouvions nous retrouver face à un ancien ami, amant, frère ou sœur. D'un autre point de vue, nous devons comprendre que nous sommes tout de même éphémères. Nous nous restons là encore soumis à nos "enfants". Sur décret, nous pouvons disparaître d'un coup, ou succomber progressivement à l'oubli. Notre assurance, si nous pouvons appeler cela une assurance, est d'apparaître sur une carte récente._

 _Et, quand un choc trop important survient, ou quand un représentant se fait trop vieux, qu'il a vécu très longtemps, il peut perdre de ses souvenirs._

 _C'est justement ce qu'il m'arrive._

 _Et je ne vous parle pas de certaines anciennes anciennes langues que je ne sais plus parler parce que tout le monde les a oubliées et qu'il n'existe aucun vestige écrit. Non._

 _Je vous parle du visage de ma mère, de mon père, de ceux que j'ai connu et que l'histoire a effacé de ma mémoire. Je vous parle de certains moments de ma vie, et notamment de mon enfance, qui s'échappent par grands pans de la grande tapisserie de mon histoire._

 _Bien sûr_ _, d'autres ont de plus grandes tapisseries. Pays Basque, par exemple. Je ne suis pas sûre s'il pourra l'écrire, son histoire. Ou Corse, mon cousin. Certains sont plus chanceux aussi. Ils tiennent sûrement plus que moi aux traditions._

 _Mais j'ai décidé d'écrire tout ce qu'il me reste en mémoire. Tout ce que je me souviens avoir vu, entendu, ressenti, vécu. Tout ce que j'ai subi, les erreurs que j'ai commises, les événements passés, que vous les connaissiez ou pas._

 _Voici mon récit._

* * *

Une petite réponse à Lonie:

Ne pouvant t'envoyer de message, je le fais ici, si tu me lis. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les Meurthe et Mosellans; ma famille lorraine vient majoritairement de Nancy. J'ai donné cette réplique à Meurthe et Moselle parce qu'avant la Révolution le siège du Duché de Lorraine se trouvait à Nancy, puis à Lunéville, comme tu dois le savoir. J'imaginais juste ce personnage comme née après l'Ancien Régime, certes, mais un peu nostalgique du passé qu'elle aurait pu connaître. Je ne voulais en aucun cas t'offenser.

Bonne continuation et désolée


	2. Chapter 1: Phocée

Voici le premier chapitre de Chau viva!

Petit point sur les noms:

Massalia (nom grec): Admitos (prénom grec): Marseille

Élée: ne change pas (en Campanie, Italie)

Avenio (nom grec): Avignon

Emporion: San Martin de Ampurias (en Catalogne, Espagne)

Agatha Tychè (nom grec): Agde (dans l'Hérault)

Tauroeis: Le Brusc (dans le Var)

Alalia: Aléria

Antipolis: Antibes

Olbia: Hyères (dans le Var)

Aegythna: Cannes

Stalia (nom grec): Zena (nom ligure): Gênes

A cette époque, de nombreuses cités grecques cherchent à développer le commerce en fondant des colonies. Pour Phocée, qui se retrouve avec la menace de l'Empire Perse juste à côté, c'est aussi l'occasion d'échapper à la famine, qui fait rage. De nombreux Phocéens fuient leur métropole pour se réfugier dans les annexes, notamment en Gaule. Au même moment, les colonies sont menacées et par les populations autochtones, comme les Ligures et les Salyens, et par les autres peuples, dont les Étrusques qui cherchent à étendre leur influence et Carthage qui commence aussi à faire parler d'elle.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Je suis née au IIIème siècle avant J.-C.. J'avais été construite dans le but de repousser les invasions des Étrusques et de Carthage. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de cette époque, juste que mon père et fondateur était Phocée, une grande ville grecque qui venait de loin, à l'Est, par-delà la mer. J'ai appris plus tard que cette province, où se trouvait la très illustre cité, s'appelait l'Asie Mineure._

* * *

 **Massalia, -221 av. J.-C.**

Un navire marchand accosta dans le port du Lacydon. Un grand homme posa pied à terre, portant un bébé.

"Phokaia! s'écria un des habitants de la cité en accourant. Nous t'attendions! Veux-tu que j'aille chercher tes enfants? Ils se trouvent tous chez ton aîné.

-Non, pas la peine. Emmène moi à eux. Je dois leur parler."

Phocée était haut et imposant de stature, avec une peau caramel, des cheveux d'encre et les yeux comme la Méditerranée. Dès qu'il vit ses enfants, il se baissa pour le accueillir dans son bras disponible. Le seul qui ne réagit pas fut l'aîné, la copie quasi-parfaite de son père. Une douzaine d'années d'apparence, le visage déjà dur fendu d'un petit sourire et ses prunelles toutes bleues illuminées par une expression protectrice envers ses frères et sœurs et d'une pure admiration pour son créateur. La cité grecque se contenta d'un regard fier et de lui ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux.

"Mes fils, mes filles, déclara Phocée, si je vous ai demandé de m'attendre ici, c'est pour vous faire part de plusieurs événements."

Il inspira à fond, puis cala le nourrisson endormi de façon à le montrer aux autres.

"Voici votre petite sœur. Elle s'appelle Nikaïa, "la Victorieuse", car j'ai gagné une bataille contre Ligurie pour l'avoir. Son nom humain est Fotinì, "celle qui regarde en avant". Elle représente une colonie proche de vous, Antipolis, Aegythna. Je vous la confie. Je devrai repartir aussitôt après vous avoir parlé.

-Est-ce grave, père? demanda Avenio, une petite fille de dix ans aux grands yeux clairs et à l'air doux.

-Quelques problèmes chez moi, rien de plus, ma sage Avenio. Mais je ne reviendrai pas avant de les avoir réglés."

Tous eurent une mine déçue. Leur père ne venait déjà pas souvent les voir. Combien de temps faudrait-il cette fois?

"Je dois parler seul à seul avec Admitos. Allez jouer dehors."

Les enfants s'exécutèrent, et les deux plus vieux du groupe se retrouvèrent face à face.

"Tu ne reviendras pas, devina Massalia.

-Les Perses menacent aux frontières. Je dois aider Grèce à les maintenir.

-Grèce se moque des villes à la frontière, tant que sa petite Athènes est sauve.

-C'est mon pays, et le tien par extension. Ne l'insulte pas devant moi.

-Oui, père.

-Présente ta petite sœur à Stalia. C'est aussi sa cadette."

Si le jeune garçon fut fortement tenté de répondre un "ce n'est même pas ton fils", mais se contenta d'un simple "Bien, père.". Après tout, Zena, comme sa mère barbare l'appelait, avait obtenu la même attention de la part de la ville orientale que lui et ses benjamins, alors qu'il avait été fondé par les Étrusques et les Ligures.

"Occupe-toi bien d'elle, et de tes autres frères et sœurs. Je me suis arrangé avec Cyrnos pour qu'Alalia reste sous sa garde. Il reste tout de même Grec, puisque tu hérites de sa tutelle et de son contrôle. Je fais confiance aux colons pour la gestion d'Élée et d'Emporion."

Sur ces derniers mots, Phocée sortit. Il dit au revoir à ses enfants, puis déposa le bébé dans les bras d'Avenio, qui se mit à le bercer pour le calme car il commençait à pleurer.

Enfin, Phocée, après avoir trouvé une nourrice et un adulte pour les surveiller, disparut derrière la haute enceinte de la colonie, accompagné par les "au revoir" des bambins, qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il allait advenir.

* * *

 _Mes frères et soeurs se nommaient Massalia, Avenio, Agatha Tychè, Alalia, Olbia, Tauroeis, Antipolis, Aegythna, Elée, Emporion, et Stalia. Ils se nomment maintenant Marseille, Avignon, Agde, Aléria, Hyères, Le Brusc, Antibes, Cannes, Elée, Ampurias, et Gênes. Ils vivaient tous avant moi et se souviennent de choses que je n'ai même pas vécues._

 _Toutes les villes grecques, aussi libres et indépendantes soient-elles, se soumettaient devant leur mère à tous, la grande Grèce Antique. Celle-ci devenait malade quand deux cités se déclaraient la guerre. Mais elle choisissait son état en fonction du rang que tenait son "enfant" dans son estime. Ainsi, ai-je entendu dire, s'est-elle trouvée presque mourante quand un conflit éclata entre Athènes et Sparte alors que, selon Marseille, les colonies de Phocée reçurent-elles à peine ses vœux de compassion lorsque ce dernier disparut._

 _Phocée, comme on me l'a décrit, ressemblait beaucoup à mon aîné. Il ne communiquait pas beaucoup, mais témoignait d'énormément de tendresse envers ses colonies._

 _Mon père fut définitivement effacé, avec ce qu'il restait de ses bâtiments, quelques mois plus tard. Il savait depuis son invasion par Cyrus le Roi de Perse qu'il allait mourir, mais il avait fait jurer à mon grand frère de ne rien dire. Marseille nous dit simplement à ses cadets que notre père était mort dans l'honneur, en combattant des barbares venus de l'Est. La nouvelle ne m'affecta que plus tard, quand je compris l'ampleur de la mort. Jusqu'ici, elle ne m'empêcha pas de vivre, et je grandis au milieu de mes aînés, qui se reliaient à Massalia pour me garder._

 _Pendant près d'un siècle, j'eus la meilleure petite enfance qu'un représentant peut vivre..._

* * *

J'ai pris une petite liberté, j'avoue. L'invasion de Phocée par les Perses remonte à plus de 500 av. J.-C. Mais des preuves d'activité subsistent jusqu'au IVème siècle av. J.-C.! Un peu tard, d'accord.

Le père de Gênes n'est pas Phocée, mais des vestiges grecs ont été retrouvés dans son port alors je me suis imaginé une histoire là-dessus.

Par contre, sa mère est Ligurie, la même que pour Nice. Vous verrez ce que je lui réserve dans le prochain chapitre (sourire sadique).

Je vous préviens aussi que ma fic sera très joyeuse. Oui oui. Comme vous pouvez le voir.

Si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose ou que vous voulez me signaler une erreur, n'hésitez pas!


	3. Chapter 2: Les Phocéens

Bonjour à tous!

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Chau viva! J'ai un peu fait n'importe quoi sur l'intro et le premier chapitre, du coup j'espère que celui-ci sera mieux.

Du coup, question contexte, on est vers -205, en pleine Guerre Punique, après qu'Hannibal ait traversé les Alpes avec ses éléphants. Les cités phocéennes sont à peu près épargnées, sauf les soldats que Marseille envoie aux Romains en guise de soutien. Quand Nice dit qu'elle a passé une petite enfance assez heureuse, c'est qu'elle était encore très jeune à l'époque.

Tout de suite, les noms:

Massalia: Marseille: Admitos

Avenio: Avignon: Antalantia

Agathe Tychè: Agde: Agavos

Olbia: Hyères: Galatea

Tauroeis: Le Brusc: Tobias

Antipolis: Antibes

Aegytna: Cannes

Nikaïa: Nice: Fotinì

Stalia: Gênes

Euskera: Pays Basque en Basque

Plus de précisions en bas, comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Ma petite enfance fut au final assez heureuse. Je passais mon temps à courir dans les plaines brûlées par le soleil d'été, à faire des colliers de fleurs avec Aegytna et à écouter des anciens, ou de Pays Basque, quand il s'arrêtait chez nous lors de ses très nombreux voyages. Lui aussi était ancie. Nous nous demandions, Antibes et moi, s'il ne datait pas de la création du monde, voire même s'il n'était pas un des fils de Chronos, car il avait vu naître Grèce Antique. L'idée qu'il fûsse envoyé par les dieux pour une mission dont le but restait connu de lui seul nous plaisait somme toute assez._

 _Il nous racontait des récits d'autres civilisations, nous décrivait des paysages et personnes qu'il avait vues, comme des peuplades inconnues venant du Nord, avec des cheveux et des barbes blonds comme le soleil et des yeux plus clairs encore que le ciel ou la Méditerranée, si terribles qu'il ne les avait pas approchés de plus d'une dizaine de mètres._

Massalia, IIIème siècle avant Jésus-Christ:

"Ils sont aussi forts et enragés que des bêtes féroces, mais bien moins sauvages que Ligurie, déclara Pays Basque.

-Mais qui sont-ils? demanda Antipolis.

-Des barbares, intervint Massalia, qui rafistolait un filet de pêche derrière eux. Comme ma mère, comme la vôtre. Sauf qu'ils sont blonds.

-Sont-ils plus dangereux qu'eux? interrogea Avenio en donnant un gobelet de vin à leur invité.

-Ils sont désorganisés, Atalantia, répondit l'aîné. Ils ne pourraient pas vaincre un centurie romaine.

-Détrompe-toi, Admitos, contra le plus vieux. Ils ne possèdent pas une organisation digne des Romains, mais leur obstination pourrait justement les vaincre. Ils commencent à descendre vers les montagnes. Vers l'Italie.

-Ne parle pas de cela devant les enfants.", ordonna le Phocéen.

Pays Basque eut un sourire attendri.

"J'admire ton sens de la famille. Ton physique ne te donne pas plus d'une douzaine d'années, et tu te comportes déjà comme un chef de famille digne de ce nom.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je sais. C'est bien pour cela que je te le dis. Tu pourrais prendre ton rôle à la légère, puisque tu ne l'as pas demandé. Mais tu l'assumes comme si tu le voulais. En un sens, tu l'aimes, cette situation."

Massalia ne répondit pas. Il demanda à Antipolis d'aller jouer dehors avec Aegytna, et Avenio prit Nikaïa, qui somnolait par terre, dans ses bras.

Euskera réajusta sa cape en silence, puis reprit:

"Je voulais juste vous prévenir que ces peuplades du Nord sont dangereuses. Ne vous en approchez pas trop."

Fotinì, qui grandissait à une vitesse fulgurante pour un représentant - elle atteindrait bientôt deux ans- mais qui ne comprenait pas encore tout, darda ses grands yeux bruns vers son frère, qui la regarda longuement avant de marmonner:

"Je donne déjà des soldats à Rome pour combattre Carthage. J'en ai perdu beaucoup à Cannae. Les Ligures commencent à s'échauffer et réclament Antipolis et Nikaïa. Ces barbares du Nord nous achèveraient s'ils profitaient du trouble de ces dernières années pour nous attaquer. Ils nous pilleraient, nous brûleraient.

-Que viendraient-ils piller? questionna Avenio. Tu es une cité prospère, mais nous ne possédons pas autant de richesses que Rome.

-Il reste toujours les femmes, Atalantia."

L'interpellée laissa échapper un exclamation horrifiée.

"Vous êtes encore trop jeunes, mais dans quelques siècles... S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, à toi, à Olbia, ou au plus jeunes, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

-Ils ne nous feraient pas cela! Si?

-Ce sont des barbares. Ils n'ont pas bénéficié de l'éducation que reçoivent les Grecs, ou les Romains. Chez nous, le père, même s'il est pauvre pêcheur de l'Adriatique, inculque des valeurs à son fils. Je ne pas que cela soit le cas chez eux.

-Ils réagissent comme nous réagirions si Rome commençait petit à petit à nous envahir, contesta Euskera.

-Cela n'arrivera pas. Je suis l'allié de Rome, il ne peut pas nous envahir.

-Tu sous-estimes tout le monde, Massalia. Stalia faisait de même avant d'agoniser aux pieds des Carthagnois.

-Je t'interdis de dire cela!"

Massalia avait jeté son filet et se trouvait debout, furieux, devant Pays Basque, sous les yeux choqués d'Avenio et ceux incompréhensifs de Nikaïa.

"Stalia vit encore! Ne fais pas comme s'il était mort! Il a juste besoin d'aide, et d'un peu de temps pour se remettre.

-Il s'est fait ravager. Son _foedus aequum_ avec Rome ne lui a servi à rien quand Carthage lui a planté son glaive au travers du corps. Fais attention, Admitos. A toi, et à toute ta petite famille. Tu es l'aîné, maintenant. C'est à toi de prendre les bonnes décisions."

Massalia se rassit, dévasté, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience des siècles qu'il venait de vivre et de ceux qu'il lui resterait à vivre, vieillard immortel au corps encore enfantin, qui avait maintenant dépassé les trois cent ans.

Sa sœur s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever, mais il prit sa main, l'embrassa et la repoussa doucement, avec un sourire las.

"Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas la main que te tend Avenio? interrogea Pays Basque.

-Je suis l'aîné. Elle n'a pas à subir ma charge en plus de la sienne."

Le voyageur secoua lentement la tête. Massalia aurait besoin de ses frères et soeurs, à l'avenir, et il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pas le comprendre.

Il se leva du tabouret qu'on lui avait présenté quelques heures plus tôt pour jouer au conteur.

"Je dois y aller. Je compte atteindre un oppidum Salyens avant la nuit. Je vais dire au revoir aux enfants."

Il embrassa Fotinì sur le front, puis salua les aînés pour enfin se diriger vers la sortie. Mais, au moment de franchir le seuil de leur petite maison, il se retourna:

"Faites attention à vous."

Après un hochement de tête positif de Massalia, il partit.

* * *

 _Hormis les histoires de Pays Basque et les colliers de fleurs, nos deux grandes soeurs s'occupaient de nous. Du mieux qu'elles pouvaient._

 _Je dois admettre que notre famille possédait trop de garçons, et que le manque de filles se faisait parfois ressentir. Ou entendre._

Massalia, IIème siècle avant Jésus Christ:

"Mais Atalantia!

-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, jeune homme! Tu restes immobile, que je puisse ajuster ton chiton! Et Agavos, plus droit, le fuseau! Tu vois bien que Galatea a du mal à filer!"

Agathe Tychè, sorti de ses pensées, redressa le fuseau sous l'oeil réprobateur d'Olbia qui avait cessé son ouvrage, tandis que Tauroeis grognait pour la forme en laissant Avenio refaire un point. Aegytna, elle, comptait les pièces de lin et de laine, tandis qu'Antipolis et Nikaïa, enfin Nikaïa qu'Antipolis suivait par amour fraternel, se cachaient derrière les jambes de Massalia, qui surveillait tout ce joyeux grabuge en attendant son tour pour se faire habiller. En tant que garçon, et surtout en tant qu'aîné, il se retrouvait dispensé de toutes les corvées de tissage, couture, ou tout autre travail purement féminin. Il se contentait tout simplement d'observer en souriant discrètement -ses rares sourires ne se voyaient de toute façon presque pas- ses cadets à la merci du caractère tyrannique de ses cadettes. Caractère qui ne se révélait cependant que lorsqu'il s'agissait de collaboration entre frères et sœurs.

Avenio coupa son fil et déclara:

"Admitos, à toi. Tobias, va remplacer Agavos au fuseau. Agavos, tu gardes les petits."

Sous cet ordre sans appel, même Massalia ne put tergiverser et resta immobile tandis qu'Agathe Tychè prenait Nikaïa sur ses genoux, laissant Antipolis jouer par terre avec une navette de métier à tisser.

"Tobias, fais attention! Tu as failli perdre mon travail! s'écria Olbia, qui venait de rattraper la quenouille de mains destuctrices de Tauroeis.

-C'est pas ma faute! C'est un travail de femme! Je ne suis pas fait pour ça!

-C'est surtout un travail de patience, commenta Agathe Tychè. Patience que tu ne possèdes pas, d'ailleurs.

-Je garde toute ma patience pour te supporter quand tu philosophes!

-Ca suffit! les interrompit Massalia. Tobias, Agavos a raison. Tu dois apprendre la patience. Quant à toi, Agavos, cesse donc d'embêter ton cadet.

-Facile à dire, marmonna Tauroeis. Tu t'es déjà occupé de travaux de femmes?

-J'ai dû m'occuper de vous. Et crois-moi, il m'en a fallu, du courage!

-Oui, et bien, en attendant, monsieur le chef de famille, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de bouger si tu la veux, ta tunique.", dit Avenio, agacée.

Le plus grand s'exécuta sous les rires étouffés des plus jeunes. On se demandait parfois qui avait vraiment le pouvoir, dans cette famille.

 _Le fait que les femmes fussent plus rares amplifiait peut-être leur importance? Toujours est-il que, même si notre famille vivait heureuse, il nous restait tout de même deux frères et une sœur abandonnés de notre fratrie car fondés trop loin. Sur les territoires de Rome. Ce manque, je me souviens, se faisait souvent ressentir, car la figure de Marseille, même s'il gardait leur tutorat, devenait tourmentée de temps à autres, sûrement quand il y pensait._

 _Si je connus assez vite Aléria, qui vit en Corse, et Ampurias le Catalan, je n'eus pas la chance de voir Elée, dont on disait qu'elle était plus âgée qu'Avenio et très douée en philosophie. Elle mourut au Moyen-Age, progressivement dépeuplée de ses habitants._

 _Gênes, quant à lui, fut détruit par Carthage quelques mois seulement après notre première rencontre. Je ne le revis plus jusqu'à l'aire romaine, mais je pense qu'il me reste encore quelques lignes à écrire pour en arriver là._

* * *

Elée a été fondée par Phocée en 535 avant J-C. Cette cité est restée célèbre pendant un bout de temps grâce à ses philosophes réputés. Elle est restée indépendante sous l'Empire Romain, comme beaucoup de villes italiennes, mais a fini par être abandonnée au Moyen-Age.

Gênes a fait alliance avec Rome contre les Carthaginois lors de la Seconde Guerre Punique avec un _Foedus aequum,_ un "traité entre égaux". Cependant, si Gênes envoie des renforts à Rome, Rome n'envoie pas de renforts à Gênes, et la ville est détruite par les Carthaginois en 209 avant J-C pour n'être reconstruite qu'en 146 avant J-C.

Une centurie, dans l'armée romaine, c'est un ensemble de soixante à quatre-vingts fantassins.

Les peuplades barbares du Nord dont il est question sont les Cimbres, les Teutons et les Helvètes particulièrement, qui viennent respectivement du Danemark, du Nord de l'actuelle Allemagne et de la Suisse. Ils commencent vraiment à s'agiter vers le milieu du IIème siècle avant J-C.

La femme dans la Grèce Antique possédait un rôle assez mineur. Elle servait en résumé à faire des gosses et la cuisine. Et la couture, aussi. La situation s'améliore un petit peu sous les Romains, où elles sont citoyennes et ont le droit de vote.

De même, les non-Grecs sont appelés "barbares" par les Grecs. Ce n'est pas insultant pour eux. C'est juste un nom. Bon, ils sont considérés comme un peu inférieurs quand même.

La version de Pays Basque en grand-père qui raconte des histoires m'a été inspirée par une fic de Aristo Barjo, Histoires d'ici et d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, si cette version colle trop à celle de l'auteur, prévenez-moi et je modifierai mon chapitre.

Pour la énième fois, si vous trouvez des erreurs historiques ou une incohérence, ou que vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas!


	4. Chapter 3: Ligurie

Bonjour à tous!

Nouveau chapitre, sur le fonctionnement de Marseille il y a plus de deux mille ans et la môman des trois petits derniers.

L'action se situe aux IIème siècle, fin de la période de prospérité pour nos Phocéens. Les Ségobriges s'agitaient au Nord et menaçaient les Grecs avec la "Confédération Salyenne", qui réunissait tous les peuples celtes de Provence. Ils ont été écrasés par Marseille et ses alliés.

Les Ligures, à leur tour, réclament les territoires que leur ont pris les Phocéens et attaquent les colonies d'Antipolis et Nikaïa. Et je martyriserai Ligurie dans le prochain chapitre.

Petit rappel des noms:

Massalia: Marseille: Admitos

Avenio: Avignon: Antalantia

Agathe Tychè: Agde: Agavos

Olbia: Hyères: Galatea

Tauroeis: Le Brusc: Tobias

Antipolis: Antibes

Aegytna: Cannes

Nikaïa: Nice: Fotinì

Plus d'infos à la fin du chapitre, et ce que j'avais oublié:

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz, sauf toutes les villes citées, ainsi que les tribus.

* * *

 _Marseille était tout de même une grande cité, comparé à toutes celles alentours, barbares ou colonies comme nous. Une grande cité initialement peuplée de Phocéens, mais aussi de Ségobriges, dont la représentante avait donné naissance à notre aîné, et des marchands romains, étrusques, ibères, grecs d'autres cités parfois. Aussi, le gouvernement de la ville, constitué de quinze "timuques" pères de famille et Massaliotes sur au moins trois générations et issus de familles nobles, avaient instauré des règles très strictes mais que mes frères et sœurs s'empressaient d'appliquer avec zèle. Ainsi, je vous citerai quelques lois auxquelles tout le monde se soumettait:_

 _Premièrement, le théâtre était interdit. Jugé trop léger et fait pour la complaisance et l'amusement, il n'avait pas sa place chez nous. Par contre, la philosophie était grandement mise en valeur, grandement appréciée car elle aidait au développement de l'esprit. D'ailleurs, les meilleurs philosophes de Méditerranée Occidentale venaient de chez notre sœur, Elée._

 _Deuxièmement, on tolérait le confort, mais pas le luxe. Même les timuques n'exhibaient pas leur richesse, tout simplement parce que l'on n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Le plafond des dots de mariage pour les femmes était placé à cent pièces d'or, pas une de plus._

 _Troisièmement, les armes, hormis celles que possédaient les soldats, n'entraient pas à Marseille. Les habitants en possédant une n'avaient le droit de la sortir qu'en cas d'attaque._

 _Et dernièrement, contrairement au reste de la Grande Grèce, les relations entre personnes du même sexe étaient très peu, voire n'étaient pas tolérées. En théorie. En pratique, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait chez lui tant que ça ne se sachait pas. Cette règle à priori ne nous concernait pas, vu que l'on était trop jeune._

 _En tout cas, ma famille à ce moment là respirait la vertu._

Massalia, IIème siècle avant Jésus-Christ:

"Admitos!"

L'adolescent se retourna, délaissant ses comptes. Tauroeis se tenait droit en face de lui, sûr de lui et bien déterminé. Mais à quoi?

"Pourrais-tu éviter de crier quand tu veux quelque chose?

-Excuse-moi, mais ce que j'ai à te demander est très important!

-Sans doute. Et qu'as-tu à me demander?

-J'aimerais apprendre à manier une ar-

-Hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Les armes sont faites pour les soldats. Tu n'es pas un soldat. Tu ne parais qu'une dizaine d'années.

-Et toi, tu en as quinze! Et tu sais te battre avec un glaive et une lance!

-Tu es trop jeune, et je suis ton aîné.

-Et si nous nous faisons attaquer?

-Je vous protégerai.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul!

-Assez!"

Sur le ton furieux de Massalia, l'enfant préféra baisser les yeux et se taire, soumis à son autorité. Avenio accourut, alertée par les éclats de voix, suivie d'Antipolis qui tenait Nikaïa par la main.

"Que se passe-t-il?" interrogea-t-elle, paniquée.

L'aîné se calma en voyant sa cadette et les trois bambins dans cet état. Il se contenta de lancer un regard glacial à Tauroeis qui frustré, s'en alla d'un pas vif. Dès que sa silhouette eut disparu, il répondit:

"Il veut se battre.

-Il veut seulement t'aider à nous protéger. Agavos a reçu une éducation aux armes, et il est à présent parti pour s'occuper de sa cité.

-Tobias est trop jeune, et les armes sont interdites. Agavos n'a tenu un glaive entre ses mains que pour apprendre à s'en servir. J'ai peur pour lui. Il est beaucoup moins patient que son aîné, et pourrait très bien se battre à tout bout de champ. Il s'emporte trop vite."

Face au regard éloquent d'Avenio, il ajouta:

"Aucun commentaire. Je suis le plus vieux, je sais ce que je fais.

-Les règles sont peut-être trop strictes.

-Elles garantissent la paix chez nous. Nous vivons pour l'instant dans la prospérité. Je n'imagine même pas l'état des villes phocéennes si tout le monde avait une arme.

-Et le théâtre?

-Tu veux que l'on finisse tous aussi complaisant et paresseux que des Athéniens?"

La jeune fille grimaça. A Massalia, on condamnait le mode de vie des Grecs de l'Attique et on restait persuadé que c'étaient leur laisser-aller et leur luxe ostentatoire qui avaient entraîné leur chute.

Le chef de famille reprit:

"Je suis fier d'Agavos. Il se montre obéissant et posé, et très intéressé par la philosophie. Nous devrions l'envoyer à Elée, non?

-La route n'est pas sûre, même si les Romains contrôlent le territoire. Les Ligures restent une menace sur les montagnes. La mère de Fotini et Eléos veut les reprendre.

-On lui laisse déjà Aegytna plus qu'il ne faudrait, grogna l'adolescent, agacé. Il lui faut toujours plus.

- _Mama_ est triste?" demanda innocemment Antipolis.

Massalia se tendit en entendant son benjamin utiliser le Ligure, mais lui sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui:

"Un peu, lui répondit-il. Mais elle veut surtout vous garder pour elle toute seule et vous ne pourrez plus nous voir.

-Admitos! tenta Avenio.

-Je leur dit la vérité. Elle refuse même que je les emmène, et envoie à chaque fois des barbares les chercher. C'est humiliant, et je m'inquiète pour leur sûreté!

-Il ne leur est rien arrivé jusque là, ne les effraie pas!

-Il n'empêche. La prochaine fois, j'enverrai deux soldats."

 _En effet, ma mère n'admettait aucun Grec chez elle, à part ses enfants. Marseille, en particulier, était interdit de séjour sur son fief des Alpes du Sud. Ligurie l'exécrait car de un il représentait le parfait exemple d'envahisseur pacifique imposant sa culture soit disait civilisée partout, et de deux il nous monopolisait un peu trop à son goût. Cannes restait une exception, car elle contenait plus d'autochtones que de Phocéens. Ainsi restait-elle le plus souvent dans les montagnes en compagnie de notre génitrice. Malgré son jeune âge, elle gagnait une indépendance que pour l'instant nous ne souhaitions pas, Antibes et moi._

 _Le village de notre mère était composé de huttes sommaires, bien cachées parmi les monts. Et, contrairement à ce que d'aucun pourrait penser, les Ligures n'étaient pas une peuplade celte. Ils faisaient partie des tribus d'Italie, totalement différentes les unes des autres. Beaucoup moins sociables que les Étrusques, ils se dissimulaient aux yeux des autres et préféraient les embuscades ou la guérilla aux grande batailles à découvert. Cependant, certains de leurs villages commerçaient quelques fois avec les Grecs ou les certain et quelques fois._

 _Mais depuis longtemps, on prenait leurs terres et on essayait de les anéantir. Ma mère possédait quelques siècles plus tôt un large territoire s'étendant des Pyrénées au Latium et des Alpes à la Méditerranée. Mais les Ibères convoitaient les terres à l'Ouest, les Étrusques envahirent l'Est et les tribus celtes s'installèrent au Nord. Les Phocéens ne venaient qu'ajouter à son malheur, car en plus de perdre son fils Gênes, tué dans ces guerres qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ils lui enlevaient ses deux derniers-nés._

 _Ainsi, au IIème siècle avant Jésus-Christ, celle-ci envoya deux de ses peuples, les Décéates et les Oxybiens, reprendre ses enfants. Elle participa elle-même aux raids, dit-on. Elle semblait atteinte d'une sorte de folie; celle du moment où l'on sait que l'on va mourir. Elle nous attaquait et nous pillait pour nous récupérer._

 _Si j'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir des détails, je me souviens en revanches très bien des douleurs que nous subissions, avec Antibes, ainsi que du sentiment de trahison de Ligurie._

Alpes du Sud, IIème siècle avant Jésus Christ:

Installée dans une cabane d'un regroupement oxybien, Ligurie polissait son fauchon, Aegytna assise à ses pieds. La femme jetait de temps en temps des regards à sa fille pour la surveiller, tandis que la petite colonie la regardait faire son ouvrage avec intérêt. Curieuse, l'Italique lui demanda:

"Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à mon arme?

-J'en ai jamais vu.

-Les Grecs ne t'en ont jamais montré?

-Non, Admitos dit que c'est interdit. J'ai pas le droit d'en avoir une, et les autres non plus.

-Encore une folie de ces envahisseurs. Ils croient donner l'exemple? Ils imposent plutôt un système pour mieux contrôler les autres! Heureusement, je récupérerai bientôt ton frère et ta sœur. Nous vivrons à l'abri de..."

Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, elle entendit des cris au-dehors et des soldats phocéens entrèrent dans sa hutte, encadrant un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus, à l'air furieux et terrible malgré son apparents jeunesse? Il tenait par le col un homme visiblement ligure, et lui cria quelque chose dans une langue inconnue, probablement du grec.

Massalia.

Ligurie se leva et siffla dans son idiome:

"Je t'avais dit de ne jamais venir ici."

La traduction transmise, l'adolescent répondit avec dédain:

"Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Elle est morte en se soulevant contre les Phocéens."

L'interlocutrice ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée et frappée par la douleur; Ségobriges était sa cousine.

"Tu as tué ta mère! Ta propre mère! Monstre!

-Non. Elle s'en prenait à mes frères et sœurs les plus faibles. Je l'ai vaincue, elle a disparu. Et il risque de vous arriver la même chose si vous poursuivez les attaques sur Antipolis et Nikaïa.

-Alors ce sont leurs noms grecs. Il me semblait que Phocée avait baptisé notre fille avant de me l'arracher.

-Là n'est pas la question!

-Si, là est la question! Me prendrais-tu pour une ignorante? Je sais que _nikè_ veut dire "victoire", et que ma petite se nomme ainsi en référence au jour ou Phocée a réussi une ultime fois à m'avoir dans sa couche! Ces enfant sont à moi! Tu n'es que leur demi-frère, je suis leur mère.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de les laisser, vêtus de peaux de bêtes trouées et habitant dans des huttes de branchage d'un petit hameau perdu au milieu des montagnes! A Massalia, ils apprennent trois langues, le civisme et la religion! Qu'apprennent-ils ici? A chasser les lapins pour ne pas mourir de faim?

-Je ne laisserais jamais mes enfants mourir de faim! Pour qui te prends-tu? Un jeune coq d'à peine cinq cent ans n'a pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire!

-Vous ne laisseriez jamais vos enfants mourir de faim, mais vous les tenez bien volontiers en otages! Cela fait des jours et des nuits qu'ils se tordent de douleur, pleurent, supplient leur _mama_ d'arrêter de leur faire mal!

-Je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne les aurai pas.

-Alors je vous exterminerai avant qu'ils ne soufrent d'avantage."

Le regard gris nuage de Ligurie devint ciel-de-tempête, et celui de Massalia s'obscurcit pour ressembler aux fond marins de la Méditerranée. L'une réclamait ses enfants, l'autre voulait garder ses cadets. Aucun ne céderait.

Le jeune garçon sortit d'un pas déterminé de la cabane, non sans avoir commandé aux gardes de prendre Aegytna. Celle-ci demanda à ce qu'on la repose, mais les soldats exécutèrent les ordres, sous les cris outragés de la mère, qui les poursuivit jusqu'à ce que la ville phocéenne la repousse avec morgue, et que la troupe disparaisse avec leurs chevaux derrière les collines, pourchassés par les Oxybiens.

 _Marseille rentra tout de même avec un cavalier en moins et une flèche plantée dans le bras. Il aurait pu s'en sortir plus mal, ne pas s'en sortir du tout étant impossible dans le cas d'un représentant._

 _Ma mère ne représentait pas vraiment la parfaite mère de famille, soumise et délicate que l'on idéalisait chez les Grecs. Elle se laissait très difficilement approcher par les hommes, et n'arrivait pas à admettre que l'on puisse discuter ses ordres. Oui, je sais, j'ai de qui tenir. Merci._

 _Toujours est-il que Ligurie continua ses attaques de plus belle, malgré la surveillance redoublée des Phocéens à l'entrée de chaque ville. Je crus mourir à ce moment-là. J'y d'ailleurs pensé, à un moment, car je ne pouvais plus supporter telle douleur. J'ai appris à augmenter ma résistance au fil du temps._

 _Voyant avec désolation notre état et constatant avec le soutien d'Avignon qu'il ne serait pas assez fort pour la faire cesser, Marseille consentit à demander de l'aide à son plus ancien allié..._

* * *

Quelques explications:

Massalia possédait un gouvernement oligarchique: des nobles élus par le peuple. Contrairement à ce que les Athéniens disaient quand ils dénigraient ce style politique, les Massaliotes avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'en tirer.

Les règles imposaient la simplicité au habitants, ce que les Romains ont remarqué et admiraient d'une certaine manière.

Les Ligures et les Ségobriges ont réellement existé, et ont attaqué chacun leur tour les colonies phocéennes. Nice s'appelle Nikaïa , "la victorieuse", en référence à la victoire qui a permis aux Phocéens de fonder la ville.

Aegytna était au départ un oppidum Ligure, qui a accueilli des Phocéens.

Les Massaliotes vénéraient en particulier Apollon et Artémis, les dieux grecs jumeaux.

Et oui, les Phocéens aimaient vraiment beaucoup la philosophie.

Bonne continuation!


	5. Chapter 4: Marseille et Rome

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le quatrième chapitre!

A cette époque, les Ligures menacent les colonies phocéennes, et Marseille, qui n'est pas suffisamment bien pourvu pour les repousser, demande de l'aide à... et bien c'est marqué tout au début et c'est évident.

Tout de suite, les noms, grecs, romains etc:

Admitos: Massilia: Massalia: Marseille

Avenio: Avignon

Antipolis: Antibes

Nikaïa: Nice

Aegitna: Cannes

Ostia: Ostie

Euskera: Pays Basque

Les six derniers sont seulement mentionnés. Vous trouverez plus d'informations à la fin du chapitre, et il faut que je mette un truc que j'oublie souvent:

 _Disclaimer:_ L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, de même que Rome et Mama Grèce (et peut-être Carthage, je ne sais pas). Les autres sont à moiii!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _La puissante République Romaine méritait largement sa renommée. D'abord fragile, elle avait finalement gagné sa place parmi les Grands en vainquant par deux fois déjà son ennemi juré, Carthage, puis en réduisant au silence les tribus italiennes qui devenaient gênantes._

 _Marseille respectait beaucoup Rome et le tenait en estime, car ils avaient plusieurs points communs, dont la rigueur et… l'ambition._

 _Car oui, Marseille a toujours été ambitieux, même si son principal but aujourd'hui consiste à réduire le taux de criminalité dans sa ville._

 _A l'époque, le réseau phocéen regroupait presque tous les ports de Méditerranée Occidentale, et mon frère restait bien entendu le plus important d'entre nous. La prospérité régnait sur la partie grecque des Gaules._

 _Rome, quant à lui, cherchait à étendre son aire d'influence, ainsi que les frontières de son territoire. Il voulait devenir invincible, et Marseille, l'un de ses alliés, l'y aidait. Bien plus doué en mer que le Latin, il avait fait regretter à Carthage de d'avoir voulu essayer la voie méditerranéenne au large de la Corse, et connaissait plus son environnement à force de fréquenter tous les peuples pour le commerce, alors que l'autre s'intéressait plus à Grèce Antique et à ses courbes généreuses._

 _Seulement, la République possédait quelque chose que mon frère aîné ne possédait pas : une armée nombreuse. Et suffisamment entraînée pour repousser les Ligures._

Rome, an 154 avant Jésus-Christ :

Massalia s'arrêta devant les marches de l'immense _domus_ , hésitant. Il avait fait le voyage par la mer et avait accosté à Ostia, le port originel du Tibre, avec une dizaine de ses habitants, des soldats et un timuque. Avenio, en grande sœur dévouée, gardait les plus jeunes.

Huit jours de voyage, et il se sentait maintenant dubitatif.

Est-ce qu'il serait reçu par Rome ? Obligatoirement, sinon ce serait une offense faite aux Grecs, et les dieux seuls savaient ô combien Rome aimait les Grecs. Et les Grecques.

Est-ce que Rome accepterait sa requête ? Pas sûr, car il risquait d'y perdre des plumes. Mais le Phocéen n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et disposait de plusieurs éléments qui, il l'espérait, le feraient céder.

Finalement, il grimpa les degrés et demanda à voir son allié. On le fit attendre, et il resta planté là, se sentant écrasé par toute la majesté et le luxe qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qu'il condamnait, mais n'osant lever des yeux émerveillés vers les frises ornant les murs d'une simple demeure, de peur de perdre toute crédibilité.

« Que fait-on, maintenant, Massalia ? lui demanda le timuque.

-On attend, lui répondit-il. Laisse le temps à cet esclave de traverser le bâtiment. »

Même si ses compagnons rirent, il se sentit presque soulagé quand il aperçut un jeune homme brun, d'une vingtaine d'années environ, accourir vers eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Massilia, mon ami ! Quel bon vent t'amène sur mes terres ? »

L'interpellé tiqua sur la prononciation de son nom en latin, mais laissa Rome se présenter et saluer les autres, avant de répondre dans la même langue :

« Il s'agit plutôt, hélas, d'un mauvais vent qui nous envoie te demander de l'aide. »

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, puis prit une expression neutre.

« Timuque, vous devez sûrement être épuisé. Un esclave va vous conduire à un _cubiculum_ , où vous pourrez vous reposer. On vous apportera de quoi vous restaurer. Quant à vous, fantassins, on vous conduira à la _culina_. »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers leur cité, qui acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent.

Rome mena Massalia en-dehors de la ville, dans un champ d'oliviers, là où la température baissait à l'ombre des arbres tordus. Ils s'assirent sur un muret, et le premier prit la parole :

« Je t'écoute », lui dit-il.

Le Grec réarrangea les plis de son chiton, puis commença :

« Les Ligures nous menacent. Ils deviennent de plus en plus gênants. Ils mènent des attaques sur Antipolis et Nikaïa sans arrêt. J'ai essayé de parler avec cette sauvage de Ligurie elle refuse de céder et continuera jusqu'à ce que je lui rende ses enfants, sans s'occuper du fait que nous formons déjà une famille. Et, même avec toute l'armée massaliote, je ne… »

Rome attendit la fin de la phrase, mais l'adolescent ne put se résoudre à la formuler.

« Je te demande un soutien militaire, déclara-il simplement. De quoi chasser définitivement la barbare qui nuit aux rapports entre cités civilisées. »

Le silence s'installa, entrecoupé par les rumeurs de la ville en contrebas.

On aurait pu les croire frères, avec leur peau hâlée et leurs boucles foncées. Mais leurs auras et leurs comportements les séparait. Si Rome portait à ce moment une toge blanche délicatement rebrodée d'or, avec cette impression de majesté et d'éducation raffinée que l'on obtient seulement dans la Ville Eternelle, Massalia, lui, était vêtu d'un chiton et d'une cape de voyage de bonne facture, certes, mais sans fioriture inutile ou bijou quelconque, et respirait la simplicité, à la limite de l'austérité qu'il imposait à ses habitants, et donc s'imposait à lui-même. Alors que Rome passait beaucoup de temps avec les savants et les philosophes et utilisait un vocabulaire recherché, Marseille, même en amateur de philosophie, passait bien plus de temps avec les marchands et les pêcheurs, travaillait avec eux et parlait peu. Il préférait les actes, sincères, aux mensonges que l'on pouvait dissimuler grâce à un discours travaillé.

La voix de Rome couvrit le chant de cigales et des quelques mouettes venues survoler les Sept Collines :

« Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre, Massalia ? »

L'interpellé leva des yeux interrogatifs. Rome venait d'utiliser son nom grec.

« Pas vraiment, lui répondit-il, suspicieux.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu étais encore jeune, et tu accompagnais Phocée. La moitié de tes frères et sœurs n'étaient pas encore nés.

-A la suite de la bataille d'Alalia, réalisa soudain l'adolescent.

-Oui. Je voulais vous féliciter. Et j'ai été encore plus frappé par le contraste entre nos deux vies. Phocée t'a largement servi d'exemple…

-C'était mon père.

-… A quelques exceptions près.

-Pardon ?

-Phocée t'a sans aucun doute transmis son amour pour les sciences, ou du moins a essayé. Ta cité est une réplique presque parfaite de son aînée. Ta passion pour les voyages, le commerce et la cartographie aussi. Tu n'apprécies pas autant la philosophie, mais tu t'acharnes à t'améliorer dans ce domaine. Même ton culte pour les jumeaux Apollon et Diane…

-Artémis.

-… Artémis, est repris sur celui que leur vouait ton père. Ton ambition est la même, comme ton sens du devoir et ton amour envers ta famille. Mais j'ai remarqué une petite différence.

-Laquelle, je te prie ? »

Bien qu'agacé par le manque de retenue de Rome, Massalia ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer ses foudres.

« Ton besoin de tout contrôler. »

Cette phrase, prononcée comme une évidence, fit tomber Marseille des nues.

« Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par avouer.

-C'est pourtant simple, Massalia, répéta le Latin. Phocée avait une très grande influence sur ses colonies à l'Ouest, mais était depuis longtemps dépassé par ce qui se tramait chez lui. Et quand les Perses l'ont assiégé, il a mis en place un plan improvisé en dernier recours, un plan excellent, pour vous sauver de la désertification par les Phocéens et pour les sauver eux, ses habitants. Il a fait évacuer sa cité. »

Admitos avait du mal à suivre. Un représentant qui faisait évacuer sa ville se donnait la mort, forcément. Il avait vu des flots de Phocéens affluer dans son port, mais imaginait justement que la raison de cette soudaine invasion était l'entrée des ennemis dans la cité.

« Comment le sais-tu, alors que l'on m'a juste rapporté qu'il était mort en se battant contre les Perses ?

-Des Athéniens se trouvaient à Milet. Grèce me l'a rapporté. C'était un acte qui nécessitait un grand sens du sacrifice, et un grand courage. Mais tu éprouvais beaucoup de colère, ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es juré qu'aucune situation ne t'échapperait jamais. Ton conseil avait auparavant établi des règles strictes. Pas de théâtre. Pas de spectacle, à part pour les fêtes religieuses. Et une autre règle s'est ajoutée : pas d'armes. Aucune arme n'est tolérée dès lors qu'un individu entre dans ta ville, je me trompe ? Cela évite les trahisons ou les troubles intérieurs impromptus. Tout ce qui est propre à divertir, à exhiber et à détourner du bon fonctionnement de ta population et de ton ordre établi est prohibé. Là, des barbares menacent de piétiner cet ordre établi, et tu ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher. Il t'a donc fallu un certain sens du sacrifice pour venir me voir. Devoir sacrifier sa fierté et demander de l'aide, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. »

C'en fut trop pour Massalia, qui se leva brusquement, menaçant son vieil allié de sa hauteur. Rome fit signe à ses gardes de ne pas intervenir.

« Au lieu de proférer les bêtises que t'a soufflé ta… catin de l'Attique, renseigne-toi par toi-même ! cracha le Grec. Je vis comme je l'entends, et j'entends bien vivre selon les règles ioniennes, transmises par mon père ! Tout ce qui distrait de la réflexion et du travail doit être négligé, et tout ce qui entraîne le relâchement intellectuel interdit ! Cette règle a été détournée à Sparte, qui ressemble maintenant plus à une bête qu'à un animal, et n'a jamais été appliquée à Athènes, cet être décadent qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde, et dont le système démocratique, si fragile sur les dernières années, a été balayé par Macédoine un siècle avant que mon père ne disparaisse ! Quand je pense qu'il a cousu la bouche à tant de grands esprits pour promouvoir ses idées traditionnalistes, alors qu'il se prétendait visionnaire… Et Grèce, notre chère _Mamà_ Grèce, qui n'est pas plus notre mère que Ligurie n'est la mienne, nous a à peine adressé ses condoléances quand Phocée est mort ! Quand j'ai dû repousser les premiers raids de Ligurie, quand j'ai dû mettre un terme aux invasions de la Ligue Salyenne, qui m'a aidé ? Sûrement pas elle ! Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que de nombreuses cités grecques dans le Sud de la Péninsule Italique se sont fait barbariser sans qu'elle lève le petit doigt ! Alors garde tes grands discours analytiques pour quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Marseille se tut, conscient de s'être laissé emporter, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Mais Rome répondit calmement :

« Ton esprit impulsif s'oppose à ta rigueur, Massalia. Je pensais que tu tiendrais moins longtemps. »

Le concerné se demanda si les gardes désobéiraient à leur maître en cas d'agression sur celui-ci, tandis que le Latin réfléchissait, le regard perdu au loin. Il finit par déclarer :

« Demain, j'emmènerai ton timuque au Sénat, mais je pense que le Consul Quintus Opimius se fera une joie de se rendre compte de la situation par lui-même, et de la régler au plus vite. »

Admitos, soulagé, soupira un « merci » à peine audible, ce à quoi Rome rétorqua :

« Il y a cependant une chose qui me chiffonne…

-Les territoires que vous aurez pris aux Ligures appartiendront bien sûr à la République Romaine.

-Oh, je me demandais juste si la petite… Aegitna était sous ta tutelle, mais maintenant que tu le proposes… »

Cet homme était redoutable.

 _D'après ce que j'appris par la suite, Quintus Opimius mena bel et bien les troupes sensées battre ma mère. Mais il est encore un peu trop tôt pour en parler. Marseille fit un séjour de huit nuits à Rome, et il garda depuis ce jour-là une certaine méfiance envers son allié. Il revint par la mer, tandis que les troupes romaines remontaient par voie terrienne._

Rome raccompagna le Grec jusqu'à ses trières. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le trajet, le premier demandant d'autres nouvelles de la famille du second, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup de ce qu'il trouverait en rentrant.

Aussi Admitos fut-il très surpris lorsque le Latin lui lança, avant qu'il ne monte dans l'embarcation :

« Fais attention à toi, Admitos. A tout vouloir contrôler, tu finiras par perdre le contrôle sur tout et par te retrouver à la merci du Destin !

-Et toi, fais attention aussi ! Tu commences à radoter comme Euskera. »

Rome éclata de rire, pendant que les navires partaient. Quand ils furent loin, il murmura pour lui-même :

« Quelle tête dure. »

Avant de faire demi-tour.

* * *

Une trière est un navire de guerre grec.

Les Latins ne sont pas à l'aise du tout sur l'eau. En tout cas, beaucoup moins que les Grecs et les Phéniciens. Et les Massaliotes ont définitivement fait passer l'envie aux Carthaginois l'envie d'attaquer Rome par la voie maritimes pendant la Seconde Guerre Punique, en représailles à la perte d'Alalia, qui a été séparé des Phocéens du continent par une alliance formée par les Carthaginois et les Etrusques en 540 av. J.C.

Carthage était à la base une colonie fondée par les Phéniciens.

Quintus Opinius a été élu en 154 av. J.C. avec Lucius Postumius Albinus.

Marseille est vraiment une tête dure. Il faut tout de même avouer que les Athéniens sont venus en aide aux Ioniens en général contre les Perses, mais quand ils ont vu que c'était foutu pour ces derniers, il ont préféré protéger la Péninsule Grecque, ce qui est compréhensible. Donc, soit Admitos a une très mauvaise foi, soit il n'est au courant de rien. Je vous laisse imaginer.

En 546 av. J.C., les Perses assiégèrent Phocée. Les Phocéens profitèrent de l'obstacle de leurs remparts qui refoulaient l'armée ennemie pour s'enfuir par le port en affluer en masse vers Marseille et les autres colonies.

Voilà!

Review?


End file.
